The Road I can no Longer See
by Swissalo
Summary: Duo left her to go off to war, now he's come back only to find that things he knew are no longer the same. Can Duo save Serena from the life that she's chosen in order to survive or has he lost her forever.
1. Prologue

The Road I can no Longer See Prologue 

**By**: SilverRose82

~*~

            Serena gazed out over the city, she could see the neon lights of the clubbing district, the distant street lights that barely gave enough light to even brighten the spot directly below let alone make a person feel safe as they walked down the nearly pitch black streets, there were a few lights left on in buildings that she could just make out, but even they were dim and not clear. Turning to look into the sky above her she sighed, what sky was there, the artificial one where fake sunlight, clouds, and stars shown. Where it rained fake rain, snowed fake snow, where the wind was from generators and temperature was moderated from a central control building. That was her sky and what a sky it was, shaking her head she glanced at her hands before turning to leave. It did not seem that he was going to be showing up tonight, he hadn't for the last week, it was just hopeful wishes that kept her coming here. Kept her hoping that he would show and she would not be lonely for at least a night.

            Looking around her once more she shook her head sadly before turning to follow the path that would lead back to the road. The road that would lead her to the city that she had been gazing upon, a city that was her home and home to many other children. She could never accept living in a building unless it was to shelter her from the fake elements that the colony synthesized so that the people who had once been from the Earthsphere could relate comfortly to their new surroundings. Rolling her eyes, she gazed up and down the old dirt road not a soul in sight something that Serena had come to terms with. The colony L2 was the poor colony, a colony where people only cared about their selves, it was rare to find a person aside from the church that cared. So Serena lived on the streets, she knew them better that almost anyone, but that did not mean that she cared less about her appearance she found herself good clothing, shelter and food. She was helpful was able to make money that way by helping out others.

            Pounding feet broke her out of her idle thoughts as she slowly turned around, not certain to who those feet belonged to, they could be an OZ soldier or they could be boy she waited for every night. Moving to melt into the shadows she watched in utter silence as the pounding feet slowed and the figure of the boy she had been waiting for appeared before her. But she was uncertain, why would he suddenly show up after being away for over a week. Why when she was just giving up hope that she would ever see him again. Glaring she began to make her way through the forest not wanting to speak with him, two could play his game. However, poor lighting and fallen twigs gave away her position, the boy laughed before walking causally over to her. A flashlight in his hand as he shone in over in her direction, her eyes reflected the light as she could see the boy's cheeky grin. A grin that was much too contagious for its own good.

            "Duo." Her gazed never failed her as she slowly made her way over towards her long time friend. Duo had lived on the streets with her for a while until he was brought to the Maxwell Church. She knew he wanted her to live there with him but why should she want to deal with people who would never truly care. She knew the nuns and father did but the orphans, glaring hard Serena tried to realize why she cared so much about what others thought about her. They did not know her, they did not know what she did to survive, not even Duo knew what she did to survive and she was going to keep it that way.

            "I'm leaving, going to Earth to fight in the war. I just want you to know." Duo whispered as he wrapped his arms around Serena's slender form, the blonde in his arms grasped at his black shirt as she hugged him back just as tightly. Piercing her lips Serena took a step back to gaze into Duo's cobalt eyes, her own trying to search out any false lie. Anything that would tell her that Duo was playing another one of his jokes, but his laughing eyes were dead serious. Serena did not need any light to see that, his stance was stronger he knew what he was doing and where he was going, what he would be facing in this battle. Nodding Serena lowered her gaze before falling back into Duo's waiting arms, her head buried in his chest as she soaked up whatever strength she could gather from him. Duo rested his head a top Serena's as he sighed to himself, he wasn't suppose to even be here, he wasn't suppose to tell her but she needed to know. She was his only line to sanity and she had been since Solo had died when he was eight. "I'll find you after this war is over. I swear."

            "I know you will." Was her muffled reply as she looked up at him and smiled softly, her hand caressing his cheek as he gazed down at her, uncertainty clouded his mind before her claimed her lips. Serena tangled her hands into the base of his braid as she pulled herself closer to Duo's form, not wanting to loose her security. Her only security in human trust, her heart closed to all others. Breathing hard she rested her head against his shoulder, her head nestled in the crook of his neck as she continued to cling to him knowing that their time together was short.

            "I'll come back for you." Duo whispered as he stepped away from Serena, knowing that if he did not leave her now he never would. He could see her take in a deep breath of air before nodding, she believed him even though the chances of his promise coming true were slim to none. Turning to walk away he did not bother to turn around, had he, he would have seen Serena standing in the center of the road her whole body looking like it was ready to fall apart. But he would have also seen the determination flare to life as she recalled his promises. Yet as both of them walked away from the other, one heading to war and the other to uncertainty they both believed in their selves that they could and would see each other again.

~*~

I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, so right now it's a teaser.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	2. Chapter 1

**The Road I Can no Longer See**

**Chapter 1**

**By:** SilverRose82

**A.N.**

Not much that I have to comment on, thank you all that reviewed, I was going to continue this any ways but it's good to know that people in this genre still enjoy everything. :: Glares at SM X-over section. ::  There's been a sense of abandonment in the world of Fan Fiction. Any answers are at the bottom of the page, for questions and responses or just acknowledgments. 

Rin = sounds like Rhine

~*~

            "Rin, get out of here and don't look back!!" the bellowing cries of a man desperate to make sure that the door to his backroom stayed shut as he watched the girl he had taken care of before the beginnings of the Eve Wars sprinted out of the building and down the ally ways, her arms wrapped securely around a black leather briefcase. Turning around he stared hard at the thick wooden door he had been thankful for installing not even two months prior to this attack. He could hear the orders being given out as soldiers worked on getting the door open, he did not think about escaping himself knowing that with his injured hip he would not be able to make it very far before being shot down and killed. His only hope lay in the nearly seventeen-year-old girl that he had sent running to find safety and a place to hide should the soldiers find out that the information was no longer in the building.

            Information that held the blueprints to weapons that could even puncture Gundamium Alloy, blueprints to building headquarters, blueprints and instruction on everything that needed to stay out of the greedy hands of OZ. Most were things that even the Gundam pilots their selves did not even need to know. But the girl did not know what lay in the briefcase that she grasped, all she knew was that the building she worked at had been attacked and that she needed to get this briefcase down to Sanc Kingdom where the material in it would be granted to the eyes of the Gundam pilots for the first time.

            Gasping for air, Rin slowly lowered her speed from a dead sprint to a comfortable jog, after a few more minutes she was able to get enough air in her lungs to no longer feel as though she was going to keel over and die from lack of oxygen. Clutching the briefcase to her chest she gazed around the neighborhood she had come into slowly, her eyes taking in the abandoned houses with their broken windows and chipped paint. Looking closely at the neighborhood she made sure that no soul had followed her before making her way slowly into a small-whitewashed one-story house with no door, cracked windows and faded red roofing tiles. It was a scene that she had not seen in a long time, no longer having to use abandoned houses as refuge.

            Tossing the briefcase, which had caused her and her life so much heartache, to the floor she began to take in her surroundings. The house was still equipped with a couch, however even she would have rather taken to the sewer than to place even a particle of hair on the cut and tattered thing that people had once sat upon. Holes covered most of its structure and where there were no holes there were dark stains of things she did not want to try and comprehend. Shaking her head she got ready to settle down for the time being, knowing that once darkness fell it would be easier for her to stow away on a shuttle heading down for the Earthsphere.

            Staring at the briefcase with contempt she turned her thoughts onto the middle-aged man that had taken care of her since she had turned fourteen. She a fourteen years old girl that had been wondering the streets since she could remember had finally found a place to call home. In her home she had seen many dealings go on within its four dank walls, her home was the one place where sides were forgotten and people were just people. Rin grinned suddenly as she thought about the other girls and how they always took care of her when the boss could not, but her thoughts suddenly darkened as quickly as death reins down on un-expecting souls. What would she do now, she knew deep in her heart that the boss was dead, her benefactor was dead, and she was once again on the streets without a job and place to sleep. Growling she slide down the blackened wall behind her, her eyes never wavering from the briefcase that had come into her unwanted care.

            She would have to set off at the beginning of dusk when the streets were the most crowded, less chance that she be caught by an OZ soldier. She was certain that they did not know who they were hunting for, if they had already figured out that the information was long away from the building. She would just have to make due with the uncertainties, she did not know if they were finished searching the building, she was not certain they knew they were chasing after someone who held the material because she knew that no one had followed after her as she ran. They had all been preoccupied trying to get the backroom door open.

            Night came all to soon for her as she stood from her position against the wall, her legs aching from the lack of use as she stumbled towards the black briefcase. Turing to glance around her once more she gazed out a nearby window, torn and moth eaten drapes fluttered in the wind. Her eyes studied the street, no light shown down allowing her the knowledge that this neighborhood had been abandoned long before, probably from the virus that had rained down on the people in terror killing all that were unable to buy the antidote. Growling to herself she began to make her way towards the main part of town, her body ridged and on high alert as she listened for any foreign noise that would alert her to being followed. It would not due for her to be raped while trying to finish a job, at least without getting paid. Her eyes narrowed as she made her way into the main district to the colony, holding on tightly to the briefcase she began to make the tireless journey to the docking area. There she would have to wait for her chances to board a shuttle heading to the Earthsphere, or for now any colony other than L2.

            Pushing her hair back, she glared at the men that catcalled and whistled at her, she knew them, she knew most every man on the damnable colony, as was her life. Growling again she turned to glare at the last man to whistle at her, sapphire eyes flashed dangerously as she began to run through the desolate streets her legs carrying her as quickly as possible to the only escape she could get. She would return, her life was for the girls and she knew that no other place would ever become home to her, her life was the colony L2 and Rin knew that if she were to die it would be here on this fake earth.

            Smirking Rin began to creep her way through the dock bay, her eyes watching each man who loaded cargo, all speaking loudly to one another as they loaded the cargo that would go to other colonies and the Earthsphere. All she knew was that she needed to find the information mainframe, her eyes sparkled with mirth as she melded into the shadows. She would wait and watch nothing would keep her from her destination she needed to get to the Earthsphere and the Sanc Kingdom where the Gundam pilots were last rumored to be located her life depended on it.

~*~

**unspoiled rini** : Don't worry, I plan to continue this. As my focus is now solely on this section and my one Sailor Moon story. 

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** : Yes I am going to try and finish this, I will just have to find the time. 

**Blazes purple fire **: That unpulled together thing confused me. Detail came to me during my stay in the SM x-over section, it was something my earlier stories lacked.

**Vi-Vi  **

**RamblingNaiad**

**Toshi-Chan  **

**Airlady **

**angel313**

**Ending Note**: Eh so it's another set up for the true beginning of the story. Which should start to happen around the fourth chapter. There will be more commentary in the next chapter, I promise that. Relena will make an appearance, as will a few of the pilots.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	3. Chapter 2

**The Road I Can No Longer See**

**Chapter 2**

**By:** SilverRose82

Enter GW People or at least some of them.

Enjoy!

~*~

            Rin glared un-forgivingly at the dark haired man that would lead her to the shuttle that she needed to get onto, her calf length blonde locks were pulled back into a quick ponytail. She could see the uneasiness in the posture as he continued to gaze behind him. Grinning maliciously at the man she shook her head, she was not tailing a regular loader, having done so many times before, he was either an undercover soldier or a very paranoid man. Fingering the small silver and gold throwing knife, a present from the boss, she continued to follow from within the shadows of the poorly lit docking bay. Azure eyes darkened as the man jogged up the plank of a nearby shuttle, glaring she began to make her way slowly towards the hull of the shuttle. Studying the docking list on the side of a nearby package she grinned, so the idiot had taken her to the right shuttle, now all she had to do was wait for the right moment to board.

            Shaking her head she melded back into the shadows as best she could while still being able to have quick access to the shuttle plank. Crouching low Rin was content to wait as long as she needed, shuttle loaders were idiots when it came to most things, everything really, at that she grinned. Most men were idiots, and half of the time the money they paid was more than enough for the sheer fact that they could not do a thing for her. The soft clunking of boots hitting metal could be hear as five men appeared in the opening. Smirking she named off three of the five, she moved farther into the shadows as they began to walk down the plank and towards the main control center. Watching them leave she shook her head, nothing could change her mind men were truly idiotic, even the paranoid one was with them and still acting as paranoid as ever. God she hoped he was going to be on this shuttle, the fun she could have patronizing him.

            Standing up apprehensively Rin slowly made her way towards the shuttle, ducking under the plank she peered around before shuffling over to the other side. Looking around the other side of the shuttle, she made sure that she was alone, turning around she gazed towards the central control center before smiling. Not a soul in sight, listening for any movement inside of the shuttle she nodded to herself before silently placing the briefcase on the plank and with effortless ease and skill lifted herself up onto the plank. Grabbing the now dusty briefcase she moved quickly and silently into the shadows of the cargo hold. Standing up Rin allowed her eyes to become use to the even darker dimness within the cargo hold. Once she was certain that she would be able to move around without running into something or someone she began to search for a place to wait out the ride. Not even within a minute of finding her hiding place she could hear the footsteps of the pilots returning to their ship for take off.

            Sadly from her position she could not see the paranoid one, however, it did not mean that he was not there. Listening to the mechanical hum of the shuttle plank shutting made her smile as she became comfortable in her small crevice of a hiding spot. Curling her legs up to her chest, she hid the briefcase behind her back, before clasping her hands around her legs. Making sure that her hair was well hidden she pulled a black ski cap to hid the top of her head from view, blonde hair was easy to spot in dark places if the person searching knew what to look for. Muttering to herself she lowered her head before allowing her thoughts to travel from the present to her harrowing past. 

            Her past, not that she remembered much of it, she knew she had not always lived on the streets but she could never distinguish the time period of which she had become a street urchin. All she knew was that she was about five or six when she first recollected having to steal to survive, having to fight for the best places to sleep. Shaking her head she thought back to all the times she had been brought to orphanages only to run away from them days later not enjoying the feeling of being confined. She was surprised that this did not bother her, or having taken to living with the boss in his home, but those times were different, this time was different. It was not like she was being forced to be in either place, both were of her free will, maybe that was why the colonies themselves bothered her, she was trapped in a place that she knew she would never escape. Thinking back to the months prior to her coming to live with the boss, she thought of the one boy who had dared to change her. As she thought of him, she thought of his promise to her and of his kiss. It was a broken promise, who was to say that he really was going to war, and Serena no longer believed in his words, in anyone's words.

            Serena, it was a peculiar name having been the only thing that she had to call her own and even then she hated it with a passion. Serena was a weak name, a name that she no longer deserved to carry as her own. She had not been the one to choose Rin to be her name, it had come from one of the girls and the name just stuck. It was a name that she also was not proud to carry but it was the name that she had been carrying for almost four years, a name that she would probably be called and known as for the rest of her miserably life.

            The dull roar of the shuttle motors reached her ears as the metal below her began to vibrate as the boosters pushed the shuttle off the docking bay floor. Her eyes darting around, Rin made sure that it would be impossibly for one of the crew to sneak up on her. She could hear the men laughing and joking with one another as the pilot read off instructions to the central control. Pilot gibberish floated down to her as she shrank farther into the wall crevice she had discovered, gazing at the large box crate that sandwiched her between the wall and itself she suddenly felt claustrophobic and very alone. What if Duo had not been lying to her, his motto in life was "I may run, I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie." Shaking her head at the nonsense that she was bringing back up in her mind, things that she never really needed to think about. Closing her eyes for a moment she let her mind clear so she could hear the mindless chatter of the men in the cargo hold with her, and with that she lost track of time.

~*~

            "Josh, c'mon we gotta go talk to the controllers!" the shrill voice of a female rang through the air as Rin shook her head, squinting she glared hatefully in the direction of the young woman. It had been one thing she had not expected, a woman co-pilot, at least from the L2 cluster.

            Grabbing the leather briefcase she crawled out of her hiding place as silently as she possibly could. Flexing her arms she smirked before walked slowly towards the plank, her eyes gazed out at the navy coloured sky, the sun would rise soon and she had to be out of the shuttle port before that happened. Looking around the surrounding area Rin leaped from the shuttle plank and landed soundlessly on her feet, crouching down she gazed out at the open runway. Sanc Kingdom was much to laid back for her taste, no patrollers, no cameras, no nothing. Muttering under her breath she readied herself before taking off in a dead sprint, knowing that once she got to the fence line it would be no problem in sneaking out and making her way to where Relena Peacecraft resided.

~*~

            "Hello Miss, can I help you?" a grey haired woman asked as she glanced up at the blonde standing in the doorway of Relena Peacecraft's office. The girl was dressed simply in black jeans and a blue button-up men's dress shirt, her azure eyes flashed as she glanced around the room suddenly before letting her gaze land on the woman sitting behind the secretarial desk.

            "I need Miss Peacecraft." The girl told her with a small nod, her eyes still darted around in fear as she grasped the handle of the briefcase with both hands. The old woman smiled at the sweet vision the blonde made before nodding to herself while busying herself with getting Relena on the phone. Keeping an eye on the girl she typed in the extension to Relena's office before humming to herself as she waited for Relena to pick up the call.

            "Ah, Miss Relena there is a young lady here to see you." The woman greeted joyfully as she began to make notes on a scrap of paper of things she needed to get done in the office. Turning to eye the girl fully she described her in hushed detail, while Relena would never question a soul that entered her office her head bodyguard would and did. "Miss Relena shall be with you shortly dear."

            Rin nodded as she glared at the woman once her back was turned, placing the briefcase on the floor with her feet resting beside it she gazed at one of the paintings in the office waiting room. A pure blue sky met and clashed beautifully against the snow capped mountains. Shaking her head Rin realized that she could not afford to have her mind wonder away from her.

            "Hello, I'm Relena Peacecraft." Rin turned to gaze at the girl who had just introduced herself, standing up she smiled gently at the once Queen of the World before shaking her hand. "Was there anything that you needed to speak with my about?"

            "Yes, but not here I need to speak with you first before you relay the information to your guards." Rin spoke softly as she gazed into the shadows of Relena's office. Turning to stare at the Vice Foreign Minister she inclined her head allow Relena  to know that she knew her little secret and she knew that there was someone watching them from the shadows. Relena nodded as she led the way out of the office and down the hallway. The silence between the two was not uncomfortable as Rin followed Relena without complaint as the woman before her lead her into the garden, out in the open. What a sad thing, no one trusted anyone anymore.

            "Is this alright?" Relena asked as she turned to gaze at the girl before her, no, Relena sighed, woman. She could see the pain that lurked in the blonde's eyes, the loneliness. Rin nodded before taking a deep breath, giving Relena her full attention she knew speaking of what had perspired not even a day before.

            "I'm from the Colony L2, I'm here because my boss wanted whatever was in this briefcase to be giving to the Gundam Pilots. I do not know what's in it, but I do know that he did not want them to have it. But they were.. are the lesser of the two evils, Oz wants this information, they attacked my work to try and get the information. I got out before they could get it and got it down here hear as quickly as I could." Rin told her as she closed her eyes before looking away, she would not cry, no tears would be shed in vain. Turning to gaze evenly at Relena, she slightly cocked her head to the side as she waited for Relena's answer.

            "Alright, I'll get it to them. Is there anything else you need, want?" Relena asked as she took the briefcase from Rin's outstretched arm. She could see the woman tense up at her words and thinking about the colony L2 she realized her mistake, most teenagers on the colony were poor and some homeless judging by the girl's reaction she fell into one of those two categories. 

            "Make sure your pilots get that briefcase Miss Relena, they shouldn't have it but they can protect it." Rin told Relena as she began to leave, she was calculating the time it would take her to get back to the colony L2, turning to stare back at Relena for a moment she shook her head. "I must go, I have to get back to the girls."

            "You can always stay here." Relena offered as she gazed at the blonde haired woman before her, dark eyes gazed at her, Relena had never feared the dead look that appeared in Heero Yui's eyes when he studied something, but the blonde before her, Rin, frightened her. Relena could tell that the girl was not a soldier, she appeared strong in mind, body, and soul but the same hardness of seeing to much, that the gundam pilots carried with them, did not reflect in the girl's eyes.

            "The Sanc kingdom is not for me Miss Relena. I wouldn't find solace in such a peaceful place." Rin scoffed at the offer before turning to leave the garden she had met Relena in to hand over the briefcase. Rin may have never met the pilots, but she had heard about them and while she was not a woman who believed in rumors even she did not want to have a run in with five of the most deadly boys her age, the most deadly boys anyone's age.  "I'll be seeing you around Miss Peacecraft, without doubt." 

~*~

            "Who are you and who do you work for." Rin spun around to find herself facing a dark haired boy of around her age maybe a year or two her senior. Gazing up she shivered as the emotionless gaze he pitted her with before taking a step back. Shaking her head she gathered her thoughts together before gathering the courage to return his unwavering gaze.

            "I'm Rin, as for who I work for no one now. Oz killed him." Shaking her head she realized who she was speaking to, who else would follow her and then ask such questions than one of Relena's bodyguards, one of the gundam pilots. Standing up straighter she could hear the hum of chatter that surrounded them, but did nothing to fill the silence that had surrounded the two of them. Swallowing she took another deep breath before snapping to attention when her flight was called. "I'm not a threat, I'm a nobody from L2, a nobody that lives with falsehoods that would send the people of this kingdom to an early grave."

            And with that she turned and disappeared through the crowd, thought not from the eyes of the pilot that had followed her. Showing her ticket to an attendant she turned to gaze at him before jogging into the shuttle gate. Muttering something under his breath he turned to leave, he would get his information it would only be a matter of time before he either went after her or stored her image and information away for whatever purpose they might hold in the future. After all Heero Yui was not one to forget a face.

~*~

**A.N.**

Silver want to know if anyone has an idea about what Rin does. I want to know what you think she does, want to see if I'm doing a good enough job of hinting at it.

About three/four pages. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. Now I have another story out As You I've Felt the Same, which IS a Yui/Moon coupling, something that I'm completely new at writing. And as I said there, make me want to continue. 

I have a lot of things on my plate and if people don't want me to continue I probably will taper away and update will come far and long between.

~*~

**AngelDust159** : I will continue to write but my time is constricting with the hard truthful facts that College is only a year away for me. A Wufei/Serena fic, that would be a challenge, something I like to take, but I wouldn't really know where to start because of all the pilots Wufei's personality is the one I know almost nothing about. Look for it, I don't know when but it'll probably be churning in my head for a while before something happens, I've got a few stories that would go with that couple.

**Silver Ash** : Don't worry there is a reason that her name was changed, it'll come up at some point when she and Duo meet up again.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** : I've given up on a lot of fics, but I'm also coming back into this section with a lot of new ideas and a better writing style than I first started out with.

**Rambling Naiad**

**GLowStick **

**unspoiled rini   **

**rynn   **

**Blazes Purple Fire **

**setsuna-3000 **

**Ainael03**

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~****


	4. Chapter 3

**The Road I Can No Longer See**

**Chapter 3**

**By:** SilverRose82

Alright people lets stop telling me that I have run-ons. I know I do and my English teacher has told I in not so many words that I am a horrid writer. So lets not bother Silver with more point outs of run-ons. Thank You. 

**Rambling Naiad** : Hugglez, questions tend to catch my eye mostly or something that someone says in response. I think I wrote the Sanc Kingdom scene only an hour or so before I posted the chapter and I knew what I wanted but couldn't remember it when I needed to write it.

**juxagirl** : basically

**Lacrea Moonlight**

**joy **

**setsuna-3000 **

**Irihi**

~*~

            "Well I'm heading back to L2, got some people to find." Duo told Quatre as the two war comrades made their way through the spaceport. Quatre gazed over at Duo, studying his friend he nodded, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero had disappeared soon after the Mariemeia incident and the destruction of their gundams. Turning to gaze out at the crowd milling around the spaceport he sighed knowing that today was probably going to be his last true day of freedom.

            "If you need anything you know how to get a hold of me." Quatre smiled as he turned to part ways with Duo and make his way to the shuttle that would take him to L4 and a responsibility he did not truly want to take up as his. Waving back at Duo as he handed an attendant his ticket he smiled.

            "Thanks Quatre." Duo waved as he grinned in his kindhearted friend before allowing himself to be swept up in the crowd. Quatre shook his head knowing that Duo probably would never take him up on his offer. Charity during the war was one thing they needed to be in close proximity to one another then, but now. Now they were on their own again, going back to the lives they had before the wars and were trying to pick up where they had left off. Nodding to himself Quatre had a feeling that this was probably not going to be the last time that he saw Duo.

~*~

            "Bes up, go UP! These boys are _not _tippin' you to just dance." Rin yelled as she moved around tables of loud, laughing and drunk men. Holding the tray of drinks and snacks higher as she maneuvered through a relatively tight crowd she kept her eye on the girls. Ever since they had come to work at the new club the girls had become shyer and were not doing as well as they once had. Shaking her head she smiled brightly as she past a group of regulars before slowly making her way toward the poker tables.

            "Hey baby, how much for a night on the town?" the smell of alcohol invaded Rin's senses as she glanced over to shoulder at the blonde man standing behind her. Smiling she turned around to face him, knowing that giving him the cold shoulder could ended up with her in the hospital again.

            "Sorry love, it's my week off from you fellas." Rin laughed as she turned to continue on her way. Humming to herself as she finally made it to the table of her current order she began to place the drinks expertly onto the table while the drunken men hit on her, groped her and such before tossing the tray over to a nearby waitress. As the rowdy group began to beg for her to stay while laughing and watching Bes finish up her set. Smiling brightly Rin wrapped her arms around a black haired man's neck before gracefully sitting on his lap. Using his lap as she would any other chair she crossed her legs suggestively before feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

            "So the little whore wants to come and play with the big boys?" a near by redhead laughed before turning to watch the next girl come onto stage. He grinned as the black haired girl began to strut across the stage her short black and red Chinese style dress shimmered in the blue and black stage lighting. Turning back to Rin he smiled at her before his characteristic smirk appeared on his face. "Your last bitch didn't do so well."

            "She's new, gonna have to get her broken in." Rin told him as she played with strands of her current chair's hair, turning to look at her friend she smiled slightly as she stared at him intently. "So Jason, what are you of all people doin' in a place like this?"

            "Come to tell ya that Duo's back, saw him at the port not even a day ago." Jason told her as he lifted Rin up and moved her so that she was now straddling his waist. Shifting around uneasily at the position her long time friend had placed her in she smirked suddenly before hopping off his lap.

            "Well if ya see him and he recognized ya and asks about me, you don't know a damn thing he's talkin' about, she died the moment he left." Rin glanced around the table and stared at each and every man sitting there looking at her, all four of them nodded knowing the terrors that Rin could cause them should they break her trust. All having grown up on the streets together, their friendship was solid, even more so after Duo had truly left and the only person they had to come up with ways to get them food had been Jason and Rin. Jason came up with ways to steal and Rin used her looks and body to get what she wanted, together the pair had become the best when it came to getting anything and everything that the group wanted and needed. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to head on home. It's no fun when you can't play."

            "Rin being torn up never stopped you before." The redhead laughed as he glanced at the blonde before him, her blue eyes sparkled dangerously as she pulled at her blue midriff tank top that barely covered her. Glaring at him she flipped a stray strand of hair behind her before stalking over to the red head.

            "Well, Toby, I'm not torn up. If that's what you're askin." Rin whispered in his ear before making herself scarce and melded into the shadows. The deafening sounds around seemed to lessen their roar as she moved to make her way over to the door that lead to the back room.

~*~

            The silence was something that Rin had become used to as she walked through the polluted streets of L2, heading to the one place where she had always found solace. Always found herself wishing that Duo would come back and take her away. But that wish had yet to come true and who was to say that he even remembered his promise made two years ago, before the wars had even began.

            "Serena." Rin jumped slightly as she glared into the eternal darkness that surrounded, forbidding her from locating the owner of that voice. Turning around when she was suddenly sure of his presence she covered her eyes slightly when she was met with the intense blinding light of a flashlight. Studying the person holding the light she hid a smirk before turning slightly to continue on her way home. She most certainly would not give him the satisfaction of finding her so quickly after the hell he had put she and her friends through.

            "Not my name, sorry." Rin laughed as she waved him off before returning to her thoughts before she had been interrupted. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving, reacting much like she would with any other man and their annoying some persistence she spun to kick him in the side. Only her foot did not make contact with his side like normal, this time she found herself flung onto the ground and pinned beneath her capturer, her arms held above her head by one of his hands.

            "You're lying." He whispered as she began to struggle against his hold, his knee was pressed lightly into her stomach and she was sure that even with that light pressure that she was going to bruise up. Glaring at him she turned to look at the side trying to figure a way to get out of his hold. She had to, after all, fight off the advances of unwelcome men almost daily but how could she fight off a gundam pilot.

            "Maybe I am, but then again how would you know?" Rin asked as she moved to try and kick him off, however he stopped her advances by wrapping his other leg around hers. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves before recalling the words and techniques of her trainers.

            "Because I do."

            "She's dead." Rin told him with venom before jumping from his suddenly lax hold, having surprised him by her response. Smirking at him she turned and ran the same way she had come, going to lose herself in the town and lose him before heading to her so called home. Duo watched silently as she disappeared into the shadows, shaking his head he sighed. What had happened to his best friend? Before she would have jumped into his arms, hugged him until she no longer could. Something had changed her and he vowed to find out what it was and help her save herself.

~*~

Alright it's taken me nearly a month to update this. The reason. I wrote some and lost it, wrote another and kept forgetting to take it out of my purse. Finally bring it to type it and I spill my drink all over it. But most of it was salvageable.

In other news:

Updates will come around slowly finals are in two weeks. I have six to take with my four classes.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	5. Chapter 4

**The Road I Can No Longer See**

**Chapter 4**

**By:** SilverRose82

**Tenshi-Chikyuu** : I did, thanks for pointing that out. This is why I hate the English language. 

**Irihi :** Rin's a harlot, she does do stuff with other guys. It's how she makes a living.

**Airlady** : I will, at some point.

PadFootCc 

~*~

 "So what do you think?"

            "About what, you or that…… thing."

            "Everything."

            "What the fucking hell are you talkin about? I don't think, I don't have need for it. Only time I do think is to think about what I have to do. I don't think about you and I don't think about that. I think you're insane, but when's that new."

            "You are the cruelest person I know."

            "Of course. But I'm one of the only people ya know. Now get out of my sight, I don't wanna look at ya ugly face anymore."

            Rin watched in silence as Pish's drunken form slowly made its way down the street, glancing at the pistol she had snatched from him, she rolled her eyes. There was never a day that Pish was not drunk, how he always got a hold of another gun was what annoyed her. Pocketing the thing she started to make her way to the local park, she smirked at the looks she received as she walked down the street. Most were from other women who were dragging their boyfriends, husbands, or sons and daughters away from her. Looking down at the clothes she had dressed herself in, black fish net pants with black short shorts and a green midriff under a black leather bomber jacket, must have been the pants, shrugging to herself she continued on her way, the crowd parting for her like the red sea.

            Entering the park, Rin swiftly made her way over to the lake path, no reason to delay what she always did after disarming Pish. Not that she ever did delay her actions with every gun that she had ever taken from Pish, the man was a walking gun shop. Walking down the deserted path, Rin felt relaxed for the first time since she her run in with Duo a week ago. She had not seen him since and Jason and the others had no reports of him being in the area since Jason had first brought him up. Looking around after she had walked half of the path Rin veered off to the left where the brush to the lake was less dense.  Mumbling to herself as she pushed sapling branches away from her face, she made it to the lakeshore. Artificial sunlight lit up the small waves of the muddy coloured lake, scanning the shorelines around her and satisfying her knowledge that she was alone she slowly pulled the gun from her pocket.  

            "You're not going to go and kill yourself now, are you Serena?"

            "I don't know who ya talkin bout." Rin told him as she slowly turned around to face the indigo eyed, braided chestnut haired teen behind her. The silver colt pistol poised towards the ground as she looked over at him, her blonde hair whipped around her dangerously as she lifted the pistol towards her head. Looking as though she was about to pull the trigger, she hit the release button right as Duo jumped to wrestle the gun from her grasp. With the full weight of Duo pushing against her Rin toppled to the ground only to land nose to chest to a heavy panting Duo.

            "What was that for?" Duo growled when he looked at her, one arm secure around her waist and the other propping him up. Rin stared at him then at the now empty gun in her hands, turning over in his grasp she spotted the water line. She could not, from this position, heave the stupid thing into the lake to be rid of it, only to do the same thing very possibly the next day.

            "Well you thought the worst." Rin smirked as she placed the barrel of the gun on his chest, before cocking her head to the side and looking up at him through her bangs. "Bang Bang you're dead."

            "Not, funny." Duo muttered as he reached to take the gun from her grasp, Rin reached quickly and pulled herself from his lacking grasp. Jumping to her feet she took a quick step towards the lake before throwing it into the murky water. There was a sounding splash as it landed, creating another rippling effect before others joined the gun in the water as Rin, one by one threw each bullet into the lake as well before throwing the empty magazine into the watery grave as well. "Do you always do that?"

            "Hn." Rin grunted before turning to leave, not wanting to remain in Duo's presents. His presence was slowly tearing down her barricades. She could hear Duo sigh in annoyance before following after her, waiting for him outside of the lake brush. Turning to stare at him she rolled her eyes before walking off at a brisk pace. 

            "Where are we going?" Duo asked as he caught up with Rin, she refused to stop or answer him and kept her pace as she exited the park and turned back onto the street. Suddenly she smirked to herself before starting up at a slow jog, getting a few paces in front of Duo she took off at a dead sprint. Duo running right after her she would not get far, Duo had always been the faster runner of the group, but Rin had not been trained for nothing and with more knowledge of the layout of L2 due to more war damage. She would if anything, be able to outsmart him or get some big burly man to_ protect_ her. Protect her, what a laugh, turning into a back alley she pulled herself up an old fire escape and watched in silence as Duo began to stalk through the filth covered cement floor. 

            "You know, Serena, this place is horrible. Why the hell do you have to be so impossible?" Duo shouted as he looked above him, Rin glared at him for once again using a name that was not hers. Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms and waited for him to climb up the ladder. 

            "Why do you have to keep calling me a name that is not my own?" Rin shot back once he had made his way through the hole in the floor, she raised an eyebrow when he refused to answer her. Duo mumbled something as he advanced towards her, Rin backed up against the railing trying to keep as much space between Duo and her as possible.

            "Why do you keep denying it? I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve. So don't keep playing me for a fool." Duo whispered as he pulled Rin towards him and enveloped her in a hug. One that she was unable to return, long having given up on personal emotions. Shaking her head she began to try and push Duo away from her, but he only pulled her closer determined to get her to respond to him.

            "Because I'm not her, I'm Rin and Rin is all I shall ever be." She muttered once she was finally released, looking anywhere but at Duo's face she began to edge her way towards the ladder. Turning to look at Duo before she began her decent she had to close her eyes and look away. "Forget about her, she was just a dream."

            "What happened to you?"

            "Why don't find out for yourself, your smart, Gundam Pilot." Rin smirked before jumping off the ladder rungs and darting out of the alley. Leaving Duo to his thoughts as he watched her run off this time, next time he caught up with her he would not let her go so easily. But first he had some people to go hunt down and get answers from.

~*~

"God dammit Jason, wake the fuck up and answer your fucking door!" Rin yelled as she pounded on the peeling black painted door that lead to Jason's room. The ever annoying redhead, Toby, stood behind her laughing his head off as Pish tried to stay standing as the pounding reminded him of the one thing he hated the most, a hangover's headache. Jeremy looked between the three of them and promptly flung Rin over his shoulder before turning to leave the hallway to calm the aggravated exotic dancer down. Her screams of protest were heard even two hallways away as Jason, slowly opened his apartment door, peeking his head out the door he looked at Pish and Toby before ushering them and slamming the door shut before bolting it again. 

            "She's going to kill you, man." Toby laughed as he patted Jason on the back before following Pish to make sure that the drunk did not go and do anything stupid. The only reason he stayed with the group, other than his undying loyalty to those that had become his family, was to look out for Rin and watch the free entertainment that was Pish.

            "What's up with her?" Jason asked as he walked out of his kitchen with five bottles of beer, tossing one to each of his friends he settled down, knowing that without a doubt that Rin and Jeremy would find someway to get into his apartment without the use of his front door. None of them were stupid when it came to breaking and entering, well aside from maybe Pish because of his love for alcohol. Toby looked at his black haired companion, all the while trying to exnore Pish's song 'ode to thee beer.'

            "Duo's really back, he's been pestering her, she's hightailing it to L1 and wants to know if we want to go with her." Toby told him as he jumped at the sound of something crashing to the floor, an insane crackle that belonged to Rin and Rin alone, Jeremy swearing something in spanish, the shattering of glass, a squeal of delight, and  a door slamming open as Rin and a battered and brused Jeremy appeared in the hallway of Jason's apartment.

            "What did you break?" Jason asked as he eyed the two in the hallway, Rin's eyes lit up as she rushed back into the room she had appeared from and came forth carrying what looked to have been a glass fish. Glancing at the now halved glass fish that had been a present from an old girlfriend, Jason shook his head as he tossed Rin a beer, of which she caught with easy having dropped the pink and yellow fish. "So you want us to go with you to L1?"

            "Yeah, ya don't have ta or anythin but I wanted to tell ya so you didn't worry." Rin told him as she turned to stare at her four friends. Each different in their own ways, but all the same in one way

            "Why the hell would we **not** go with ya!?" Pish yelled as he raised his beer bottle as in toast, spilling the remaining contents of amber liquid on himself. Rin smiled to herself, as she watched Pish cry over his split milk or rather beer and Jason yelling at him for spilling the stuff on his floor. 

            "So when are we going to L1?" Jeremy asked as he pushed his shoulder length silver hair away from his forehead. Rin looked up at him before turning to look Jason and Pish in the eye, turning back to Jeremy she smiled.

            "Went ever the hell we're ready."

~*~

Because of cursing, slang, underage drinking, sex, and prostitution references. 

Rating changed from PG-13 to R.

Hope everyone had a safe and happy Christmas.

Check out my story Infatuation, it's a multi-cross.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	6. Chapter 5

**The Road I can no Longer See**

Chapter 5 

**By** : SilverRose82

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** : for 1, all in due time, all in due time. 2 and 3 probably not. It's something new that FF.net has put into place making it harder for signed reviewers to review twice.

**frosty **

Silly Smiles 

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess**

**Moon Mage Goddess**

~*~

            "This is L1!" Pish exclaimed as he spun around outside the busy spaceport-docking bay. People glared at Pish in annoyance as they walked around him trying to not get hit by flaring arms. Turning to gaze at his friends he smirked before strutting over to Rin and throwing his large arm around her shoulders. "Looks worse than L2. Why couldn't we have gone somewhere respectable, like L4? That place is rich, what with that Winner Family over there."

            "Pish, L4 is expensive. And because of that Winner Family the shuttles are checked, thoroughly, we wouldn't have been able to sneak in." Rin hissed as she tossed the drunkard's arm off and migrated towards Jeremy. Glaring at him from between the safety of Jeremy and Jason, the group followed Toby as they began their trek into their new home colony.

            "I'm going to try and find us all a place to live. We have enough money all together to get a good place for a few months before needing to get jobs becomes an issue." Jeremy told them as he pushed strands of silver hair behind his ears. Glancing at his friends he smiled slightly before pulling Rin closer to him. She smiled as she clutched her bomber jacket closer to her body.

            "What are you going to do Rinny?" Toby asked as he glanced over at the blonde who was still hiding between the comforts of her partner in crime and her super protector and ultimate confident. Rin looked over at him before staring down at the broken concrete at her feet. Looking around the surrounding areas of L1 she shook her head before glancing over at Toby and smiling.

            "I don't know. I can always go back into dancin' if I can't find anything. Could always get a job as a sales girl. Probably would be better that way, it Duo knows what I do, it'll be the first places he looks once he gets the wiser and if he can find us again." Rin smiled as she pulled Jeremy's black trench coat around her as well, Jeremy smiled as he wrapped an arm around Rin's waist. Rin sighed as she huddled closer to the warmth that Jeremy was able to offer her, after leaving the warmer L2 colony she was not ready for the cooler temperatures that L1 seemed to be known for. Maybe it would have been better to try and trip the L4 guards and go live in the desert colony or have stayed on L2 and faced running into Duo nearly every day, anything at the present moment would have been better than L1.

            "Duo's a fucking coward, goin' off an leaving us for somethin' else. Comes back and expects everything ta be the same, and callin' you Serena. You think he would fucking get it that you ain't called that no more." Toby ranted falling back into the old way he used to speak before he had been able to get himself a paying job that would not allow him to speak as such, being bad for business. Rin smiled slightly as she looked over at the redhead before rolling her eyes. They did not know what Duo had run off for and she was not going to be the one to tell them that the fool had become a gundam pilot, they would only have more reasons to hate him.

            "Maybe, but it if wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have lasted as long as we did." Jason pointed out as his grey eyes skimmed over the surrounding buildings. Turning to look behind him he sighed, letting his shoulders sag before kicking up a pile of concrete pebbles. "Don't think we're going to get anything good here, the place looks identical to L2, run-down. Only the dealers appear to get anything good."

            "Jason, when did you fucking become such a pessimist?" Rin nearly growled as she turned to glare at her long time companion. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously in the fading light of a green and blue neon sign that flickered on and off above their heads. Moving to stand before Jason she watched as his façade seemed to drop for but a moment before slamming back into place not even seconds later. Sighing she leaped into his arms and remained in his steady hold, trying to tell him without words that he was needed still within their group. Pulling away she smiled before rushing back over to Jeremy and pulling his coat around her, Jason laughed at the blonde's actions before grinning at his friends.

            "You stay out of that harlot ring you've been it and I'll try to become less of a pessimist." Jason told her he slung his arms around Toby and Pish. "Let's go find some hotel, Rinny's gonna freeze to death if we don't."

            "If that's the deal, you've got it for as long as it can last." Rin told him as she rolled her eyes towards the colony's ceiling, looking over at her friends she knew she was a lucky one. The girls had told her that everyday that she was the lucky one, having four boys turned men that would do anything and everything for her. "But should I keep the name the girls gave me? I'm not really Rin the companion any longer if I'm not in that Harlot Ring as you call it Jason."

            "I like the name Rin, you're just not a companion in that Harlot Ring." Pish spoke up suddenly as he turned around to face his friends, his brown eyes flashed in the darkening environment they were in before turning to search for a telephone booth to look up a hotel they could crash in for the night.

~*~

            "What do you mean she ain't here?! I know she works here I've asked like five different people and they all say that she works here." Duo grunted as he glared at the bald headed bouncer that was standing in his way of finding his friends, and if Duo had his way about it the bald man was not going to be standing for very long. His indigo eyes narrowed as he watched the man let in some other people before turning back to watch Duo fume.

            "Look, all I know is that the boss told me that she's gone. He ain't to happy about it because she brought in a hella lot a money and though she left her girls here, the guys in there liked her the most." The man told him, taking pity on the youth standing before him, scratching the scar that ran over his left eye he squinted into the darkness before turning and sizing up the boy before him for a second. "She's left the colony, I know that much left it with these four fellas she's always with. She ain't gonna be comin back, Rin's afraid of you. Told me never to talk to the fella with the long chestnut coloured braid. But I've never been one to listen to her, I should though, learned the hard way about not listening to her and I'm gonna be carrying this scar around for the rest of my life. Eh why should I care, the girls love it and the fellas fear it. Now, I've gotta get back to work, good luck on trying to find her."

            "Yeah." Duo grumbled as he kicked at the ground before pushing past a group trying to enter the club. Staring at the building for a moment he spun around and left. Melting back into the darkness that had become his life, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets he thought about his time with the pilots. The information that Heero had brought to them in the black briefcase, the information and schematics that Heero and Trowa had poured over for days as they laid low waiting for their next mission. All Heero had told them about the person who had delivered the briefcase was that she was blonde, from the L2 colony or so she said and when he had the chance he was going to hunt her down to question her. He had never gotten the chance, a large mission had popped up a few days later and they had left to go fight OZ.

            Shaking his head, Duo sighed before continuing on towards his hotel room, Heero had probably found the girl by now questioned the hell out of her and possibly scared her to near death. Rolling his eyes sky ward he pushed open the doors to the hotel lobby and with a sly smile towards the girl standing behind the desk he made his way towards the elevator and to his room. Life was going to be hell for a while as he tried to figure out where Serena… Rin he corrected himself, had run off to. 

            He could already take L4 and L5 off his list, there was no way that she or the others could sneak inside L4 no matter how good they were and he remembered her saying that she would never want to go to L5, it would not have been proper for her to go there. He now understood those words, he had not before and had only stared at her in confusion for a few minutes before she had glared at him, then promptly pushed him off the rock they had been sitting on and into the lake.

            Sighing he pushed his key in the cardholder and pushed open his door when the light blinked green. Running his hand through his hair he threw his key card on the table before turning his laptop on, growling under his breath he began his fast pace search for Serena, going through colony L1 and L3 docking bay cameras trying to see if he would indeed be able to find Serena and the others. Yet if Serena's reactions to meeting up with him and been less than pleasant he was not sure if he wanted to deal with the guys reactions to him coming back into their lives. He hadn't exactly left with Jason and Toby on his good side, shrugging he tossed his boots off to the side before making his way over to his bed, it would take a while to download all the information he wanted anyways.

~*~

I would say I was sorry but then I would be lying and I don't think people would take to well to that. Maybe they would. But I'm not sorry that it took me nearly four months to get this out, I've not been having the greatest time in my life right now and writing hasn't been a top priority in my life.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


End file.
